The present invention relates to a game racket, and more particularly to a game racket having a superior structural strength and an excellent ball-striking capability.
Generally speaking, a game racket of the prior art does not afford simultaneously a powerful ball-striking force and an excellent ball-controlling capability. The ability of the game racket to deliver a powerful ball-striking force is dependent directly on the weight and the rigidity of the game racket frame. In other words, the ball-striking power of the game racket is directly proportional to the weight of the game racket frame. As the rigidity of the game racket frame increases, the swinging range of the game racket frame becomes smaller to bring about a greater ball-striking power and a poorer ball-controlling capability.
Three side elevational views of three different racket frame of the prior art are shown in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3. All three game racket frames are different in thickness and differ in that they comprise the corresponding portions which are different in thickness so as to enhance the strength and the ball-controlling capability of the game racket. The rigidity of the game racket frame must be so enhanced as to improve the strength of the game racket at the expense of the ball-controlling capability of the game racket. It is obvious that each of these three game racket frames of the prior art has failed to afford simultaneously a powerful ball-striking force and an excellent ball-controlling capability.